


Yeah, you're stuck with me for the rest of your life.

by Viet_joker



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Assassin!Derek, assassin!Stiles, last four are briefly mentioned, mercenary, this is short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 07:50:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viet_joker/pseuds/Viet_joker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Derek is an mercenary that happens to kill a lot and then gets a rookie partner that he really hates (loves).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yeah, you're stuck with me for the rest of your life.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahahaha, i remember typing this for a creative writing piece. I used different names, though now since i can upload them here (after i remembered of it's existence) i can change them back. Disregard what i had before. Just a short one shot thingy. :)

Derek hardly remembers how he got pulled into this line of work in the first place. He remembers just trying to sell some black market things, trying to earn hefty loads of cash in a small amount of time. It was during summer when he was selling valuable eggs from nearly extinct creatures when a group came in, demanding everything they had in stock for their lives.

It starts out by him wrapping his arm around the enemy’s neck and quickly snaps it, no emotion for the man what so ever. Apparently someone had shot footage of him cleanly and smoothly dealt with the enemy alongside his group and ordering a few to carefully transfer the eggs somewhere safer. He was careful in that situation. They wore latex gloves on the inside, leather on the out and left no possible prints at all.

So when someone sent that footage to his now current boss, Lydia, she took an immediate interest and asked, or rather blackmailed, Derek and his group of four to join her. She had promised large rewards for tasks being completed, but of course they start out from the bottom from her, as she called it, management, and work their way on up, earning titles and hefty rewards. One of his group members mentioned that it sounded a lot like a guild. She agrees with the boy but says management sounded more professional.

She said it would be like taking up odd jobs, but more dangerous or cold. Derek didn’t particularly care about the blackmail. This was a chance for him to earn even more cash and it occupies his time and relieves his anger and stress.

Over time, he became one of the best members of her management, and was specialized in assassinations. The boss, one day, handed him a small gun and told him to get used to having weapons on him. Derek learned how to use the gun pretty well and was given a sniper rifle to use when he started getting tasks where it started getting too difficult to get near the target.

He remembers her telling him to never waste bullets. One clean shot should be enough and to clean up the shells left behind. Derek later on achieved a high ranking in the sniper class of the assassinations. The boss gave him the highest ranking for assassinations, specialized in every possible assassination asked for.

He had earned a large amount of earnings, half of it going to her for supply usages and stuff. He didn’t mind. He had grown used to working alone often that he had no time to do tasks with his old group. He wasn’t sad, the time he spent killing people had left him cold. As long as it provides money or something of equal value, he didn't care. He liked working alone. 

Well, that is until his boss decides to assign him a partner. A rookie that manage to catch her eye and put him in a very high rank, that made him curious as to what he’s hiding under that façade he wears every day of a happy, smiling brat.

His usual blank demeanor is thrown off, his threats he full heartedly says doesn’t get through the rookie. When he physically starts to go at him, the rookie sees this as a chance to _‘play_ ’ and uses it to stretch his muscles out. He knows things are changing when he finds no frustrations or anger in the spar and finds it being fun and laughs when the rookie starts to pout when things didn't go his way.

It was adorable really, but he would never admit that.

.

.

On his next assignment, something was...off. Derek could feel it.

This was all too entirely easy. The target, the environment, everything.  He’s been in this business long enough to know when this was a set up. Someone was trying to get him out of business, but question is, why? Was he in someone’s way? Well, if you thought about that for a moment, then yeah you would say he was in somebody’s way.

Well actually, a lot of people would want him out since he’s basically assassinating people. They weren’t really _that_ important though. Just any normal person on the street and if you were on someone’s black list and he was hired to shoot you in the head, well hah, that sucks for you now doesn’t it? They don’t see it coming though, so it’s not that bad. Painless and quick for them and no evidence left at the scene of the crime that would’ve pinned this on him, but that’s the thing. He was entirely sure on his skills that he wouldn’t have left any signs of evidence what so ever.

A sniper shot, a far enough distance, one hundred percent accuracy and more than thirteen years of experience he sure as hell know what he was doing. So when someone was there when they weren’t supposed to be, well holy shit this isn’t going to end well. Did he miscalculate? He sure he didn’t. He’s been stalking the man for three weeks to learn his schedule. Everyday had been the same boring routine that slowly drove him mad. He was surprised he didn’t pull the trigger by half way into the second week.

It questions him that someone wanted him dead though. Was someone just too pissed off at the guy that they paid a hefty price for his death? He seemed…normal enough. Probably because one of the several women he brings back to his loft had a lover and found out and wanted him dead. Actually, probably all of the women’s lover had probably found out and wanted him dead but didn’t want to soil their hands at all (it explains the large reward).

Though, if they did, he wouldn’t get paid a happy amount of cash now would he? He wouldn’t be able to make a living if someone kept doing his job or they didn’t hire him. Now that would make him very unhappy.

He was still unhappy either way, because someone set him up to be caught. He was supposed to shoot only the target, but ended up shooting a…few others as well in the process. What was he supposed to do? His time was running out and the clients were getting impatient. They wanted his death a week and a half ago and he had been stalling because he didn’t want to shoot non targets in this and have a horrible mess.

He never had screwed up until now. Too many others had witness what happened and he couldn’t kill everyone, mostly because he didn’t have enough bullets to manage that. He accidentally killed most in the man’s loft, but apparently someone heard and then screams and shrills happened and now there were sirens coming this way.

He knew this task was way too laid back and easy. The target was too normal than the ones he typically gets. He should’ve listened to his gut when he had gotten the file on this task, but then again most cases he got were ridiculous too.  Man, people were just too lazy to kill on their own and made someone else to it for them and clean up their mess. He shouldn’t complain he knows he shouldn’t, but now he got caught and holy shit they’re shooting at him now.

Someone was trying to cross him out. Was it someone part of his gang or someone with a severe case of envy?

Was that the sound of a helicopter? Oh he was so screwed now.

The target was dead though, the task was complete, not that that matters now.

 He had better get paid for this shit.

He is so taking a vacation when he gets out of this mess.

Derek heard some footsteps behind him. 

"Derek, we need to get the hell out of here now!" and Derek didn't protest. He ran.

.

.

.

“We can’t keep running forever, you know.” he sighed.

"You were the one who suggested to  _run,_ Stiles." Derek reminded him.

"Hey--i said it at that moment, not for the rest of our lives!" Stiles snapped. "You know what i mean."

“I know that, but what else can we do, Stiles?” he gritted out.

“Oh, I don’t know, stop running away? Turn ourselves in? Spill the beans, particularly the entire shelf please because I’m starting to hate sleeping with an eye and a half open.” Stiles suggested.

“We take turns on looking out; you should’ve gotten your sleep. Your fault if you couldn’t sleep.” he said.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa— _my fault?_ How is that my fault that I couldn’t sleep at all, and was the part where you said you were looking out supposed to make me feel better because really, it didn’t.” he hissed out. “We’re on the run now, Derek, from every possible law enforcements out there because we, and by that I mean you mostly, slipped up.”

“Well, it’s too late to fix things now isn’t it?” Derek raised his voice. “I gave you a choice to turn away and not get involved, but you didn’t take that chance. Don’t blame me that both of our lives are apparently ruined now, and for the record, it wasn’t entirely my fault. Don’t pin this on me like the rest of the times when we reported back to base.”

“Those were small details! They couldn’t be up to par with how things are now!” Stiles angrily whispered. “The gang are in holding cells because of us!”

“You shouldn’t have gotten too close to them then. Look, the gig is a dangerous job, Stiles! Why the hell did you even take her offer up in the first place if you knew this would happen?”

“How—I didn’t know this all was going to happen!” he exclaimed.

“You should always be prepared for the worst Stiles, or else you won’t live too long in this business.”

“There is no more business after this! We’re going to end up getting caught sooner or later.”

“Well, you should re-evaluate your skills before you took any jobs.”

“The gig I had before I paired up with you, I was one of the top four! I did my job perfectly fine despite whatever task it was!”

“That was kid stuff compared to what we do, now quit complaining and sleep for god’s sake.”

“WE are in the middle of the fucking woods! Any animal can pounce out and shred us limb from limb! I still remember they haven’t caught the stupid mountain lion yet and let me tell you that thing was _pregnant_. It’s little furry babies can come up and use us as a scratching post!”

“Are you even listening to yourself right now?” he asked.

“I can hear the subtext _‘Stiles, you are going crazy’_ somewhere in that sentence you just uttered out.”

“Go to sleep already. We aren’t discussing this anymore.  We hardly had any sleep for the past few days and it’s both making us cranky.”

“You’re always cranky; no sleep won’t make a difference in that.”

“I’m hurt by that commentary.”

“I feel so sorry.”

“Sleep.” he commanded.

“I hope the mountain lion eats you, Derek.”

“ _Stiles._ ”

“Fine.”


End file.
